With the rapid development of the mobile communication technology, mobile terminal devices represented by mobile phones bring a great convenience to people's life, but all these are based on good network coverage. However, according to the characteristics of the mobile communication network itself and the operator's consideration on the investment costs, the mobile network is impossible or is also difficult to cover all corners where a mobile terminal may reach, such as in mountainous areas, at sea, in the desert, at the underground garage and at high-rise included angle places and so on, and even a large no signal area exists in the mountainous areas, at sea or in the desert. The necessary being of these wireless network coverage blind areas brings a lot of inconveniences to a mobile terminal user, which greatly affects the user experience. In order to make up inconveniences brought to the user from these wireless network coverage blind areas, certain effective prompts can be given to the user in the signal coverage blind areas, so as to help the user rapidly locate a signal coverage area nearby, thereby reducing or avoiding the loss which the signal blind areas may bring to the user, and improving the user experience.
In the related art, an effective and feasible method that can help the user in the wireless network coverage blind areas rapidly locate a signal coverage area nearby has not been found. When the user in the network coverage blind areas wants to make a call or send a message, the common practice is to blindly move to an area where the user thinks there may be signals based on sensation or previous experiences, unfortunately an opposite case often occurs, it is to deviate from the signal coverage area as moving along, the user experience is affected greatly, and a delay in work is often caused, so that a plurality of services such as calls, short message transceiving and mail transceiving required to be completed through the mobile network cannot be processed in time for a wireless signal coverage area is not found.